Lay It On The Line
by Cola-Flavoured-Sherbet
Summary: Author Cola-Flavoured-Sherbet calls a press conference outside AlphaBeta HQ for a big announcement.


"We bring you breaking news: globally known fanfiction author JJ Phoenix, also known as her alias, Cola-Flavoured-Sherbet, has organized a press conference for a very important announcement." Brian Williams said.

"That's right, the British author organized the press conference earlier this week after claims that she is becoming 'redundant' and 'extremely unreliable for updates'. The conference is scheduled in just a few minutes outside her building: AlphaBeta Headquarters in Los Angeles after she relocated there just over 2 years ago to be a part of the Glee casting process as well as writing her own stories regarding the show." Diane Sawyer continued as it moved to a live feed of the front gate of AlphaBeta Headquarters.

"And she is scheduled to arrive in just a few short moments so we will head over to Los Angeles right now." Brian concluded.

**0000000000**

Just as the live feed gave a full view of the gate, the automatic front door opened and a young woman stepped out wearing a dark grey business suit with a white shirt underneath and black kitten heels on. Long brown hair flowed past pale skin and blue eyes as she walked out just as the big metal front gates opened and she walked towards a mahogany podium set up for her. The flashes of cameras and murmuring of reporters did not faze her in the slightest as she stepped onto the podium and raised her hand for silence. They followed her orders and about 45 pairs of eyes were trained on her as well as 35 microphones and cameras circled around her but she could only look into the one staring straight at her as she opened her mouth to speak.

"First of all, I would like to thank you all for being here today for this announcement. I know most of you would have rather preferred to be trying to catch Rihanna or Chris Brown after a date or keeping a safe distance from Justin Bieber yet still trying to get pictures of him." the woman started, gaining a chuckle from the reporters.

"But the fact that you came here today means a lot to me so thank you again. But I would like you all to respect what I have to say and I'm not going to answer any questions except one which I will say after the announcement but first I need to say my peace." she then said before looking down and taking a deep breath.

"The whole thought process leading up to my announcement as been very difficult yet I know I'm doing the right thing. I started publishing stories back in January 2011 just after I moved to LA to help out with Glee. And they have been very supportive with my choices, the crew listen to what I have to say and I love the cast so much. But when I told them what I was going to do, they all understood and gave me their full support and for that I thank them immensely."

"All of my stories and productions have received such amazing feedback and I love the people I got to work with to make it all happen. Neil Haskell, Ariana Grande, Sam Tsui, Marissa von Bleicken and the 3 newbies: Nick Roux, Shanna Henderson and Lindsey Shaw."

"But then after a year of writing, my muse started to deteriorate: I was concentrating on school, my job and trying to keep everything balanced was tough for me while trying to think of ideas and all of these new ones rushing through my head. And the many technical difficulties and health problems along with other obstacles did not help either. And it just got too much and to the point where I just told myself 'I need to take a break'. So as of right now, I am on a complete hiatus. And I know some of you are thinking 'until how long' so I want you to write this date down in your diaries as the date for my return. Are you ready?

May 11th.

I know that seems like such a long way away but then I will have a few updates to end the drought and also by then, I will have a new system running and I would have gotten everything organized and into place to get this back on track."

"Now as for the question I mentioned earlier. That is: 'What about the unfinished stories you have right now?'. Well, as for my incomplete stories, I will still be doing those. I'll still be doing 'Benefit Of The Doubt', 'So Here's What You Missed' and 'Both In The Same Boat', I'll have some great oneshots coming your way and I'll also be doing my season 3 story 'Through Our Eyes' and my season 4 story 'Well...Here I Am' which I know have been well anticipated so I will be doing them and I don't want to let my readers down. But there won't be any updates untilI come back on May 11th. I look forward to seeing you all then. But until then, as they say in Italy," she said before saluting the news anchors, cameras, paparazzi and anyone watching.

"Addio per ora." she finished before turning and walking back inside her building, preparing for the new era about to dawn.

**0000000000**

**If you want to know what AlphaBeta HQ looks like where I will be spending my hiatus, watching TV, eating junk food and of course planning my stories (remove the many spaces):**

_**4photos {dot} net / photosv5 / modern_office_building _ _1341504691 .jpg**_

**So there it is. There will not be another update until May 11th. It's just so I can get my whole life sorted out and actually organize myself. But I can promise you this, when I return, it will be a brand new me.**

**Until then, this is Cola-Flavoured-Sherbet aka JJ Phoenix (not my real name).**

**Signing out.**


End file.
